A New World
by Aretsukusu
Summary: When Kale the Hedgehog wakes up from suspended animation 40 years in the future, how will he adjust to the new world? Contains OC's, as well as canon characters. OC's accepted for future chapters if you give a vivid description!


I awoke, head pounding, to find that I was in a lab of some sort. I couldn't move, but I could see fine. The lab looked more like a hospital; there were stretchers and heart monitors everywhere. I noticed that there were also many tubes containing other people. It was then I realized that I – As well as the others in the lab – were in suspended animation. I tried again to move, this time succeeding slightly. The gel-like fluid I was suspended in was very thick.

A doctor finally noticed me and sprinted toward the tube that I was contained in. He was a strange fox – Orange, with a white muzzle and chest, wearing a white lab coat. The thing that struck me the most, though, was that he was a mutant – He had two tails.

He reached my suspension pod, and pressed a few buttons on the side, before sliding open the door. I fell clumsily out of the capsule, slipping on the goo when I tried to get up. The doctor helped me up. He held a card in his hand, which he read and then extended his other hand.

"Welcome back to Mobius, Kale." I shook his hand, taking the opportunity to better check my surroundings. The lab was, indeed, filled with hundreds – Hell, probably thousands of tubes all containing other Mobians just like me along the walls. I finally spoke up.

"Thanks. What can I call you?" I asked.

He smiled warmly. "I'm Dr. Prower. According to the info on your pod, you're about 40 years in the future from the last time you were conscious. "

All I could say was, "Whoa. What happened? How'd I get in suspended animation like that?"

Dr. Prower sighed. "Well, according again to your pod, you were a POW in the Great War that ended 37 years ago. Your captors tortured you and beat you nearly to death. A medic brought you in after they saved you, and put you into suspended animation to make sure you didn't lose too much blood and suffer permanent internal damage. When a person wakes up, it means that they're good as new, and thanks to advancements in the technology people don't age that much – By up to 1/10 of the speed they normally would."

My mind suddenly flooded with memory of the time before my near-death.

_I rushed between pillars of the bombed church, desperate to find adequate cover. Once I had found some, I motioned to my squad to come over. Peeking around the corner, I saw several Trachonans rushing around the corner, screaming unintelligibly. I gasped, realizing they were holding grenades. I fired my gun blindly around the corner, and heard a thud as someone hit the floor. I looked back around. One of them was on the floor, clutching his side; apparently where I had shot him. The other was doing something curious: He was crying. He stood still, away from everyone else, holding his grenade to his heart. He then spoke one word, one word I understood:_

"_Goodbye." With that, the grenade went off. I tried to hold it, but I couldn't help but empty that day's meager rations all over the floor as I saw chunks of hedgehog go everywhere. I peeked back around the corner, wiping my mouth, to see that the bat next to him had gone from crystalline white to soaked in dark red. Weakly, I walked across the main room. A hand tripped me, and I looked down to see it was the bat. He also held a grenade. "Bastard." He spoke a different language, but I still understood what it said. I wrenched my foot loose, breaking out in a run as fast as I could. I still couldn't get away fast enough; I screamed as the grenade blast hit my foot, knocking me over, and I slipped out of consciousness as I hit my head against the floor. _

_When I woke up, I checked myself, finding that I had nothing more than a moderate burn from the explosion and a bruise from falling. However, I also noticed that I was chained to a wall. A huge, buff koala stood in front of me. I knew that I was probably____his prisoner. He grinned as I woke up. He demanded something of me in a foreign language. "What?" I said. He yelled at me again and hit me squarely in the chin. I spat out a small bit of blood, cursing him. He demanded something again in that language. "I can't understand you!" I cried. He hit me harder in the face. He screamed the same thing at me again; spit flew into my eye. "I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I can't understand you!" He had apparently had enough. He kicked me in the stomach, causing me to vomit on his foot slightly. This really pissed him off. He started beating me until I bled, punching me with left, right hooks, jabs, uppercuts, kicking me with such force that I almost coughed up blood, until I finally hit the state of sweet unconsciousness._

"Wow. So it's been 40 years since I was captured?"

Dr. Prower nodded. "I think that's enough memories for today. I'm sure you're tired. There's a shower down the hall to your left. Here." He tossed me a towel. I now realized, blushing, that I was completely naked. "Your room's three doors down from the bathroom." I wrapped the towel around myself. "Thanks." I went to take a shower to wash off all of the gel from my fur, wondering what life would be like for me.

What it would be like for Kale the Hedgefox.


End file.
